Telecommunication is an important aspect of interactions between individuals, as it enables individuals to communicate without being physically present in the same location, thereby potentially increasing the possibilities for cooperation between such individuals. Simultaneously, an increasing number of telecommunication sessions are being monitored and/or recorded, for example for quality assurance at a “help desk” or other customer support center or service.
Previously, such monitoring or recording was relatively simple in the background art. For example, telephone calls may typically be passed to the individual through a PBX (public exchange) switch or CO (central office), which features a central switching matrix. All telephone calls passing this switch would therefore pass through the central matrix, such that integration of the recording and/or monitoring equipment with the central matrix would enable all such telephone calls to be recorded and/or monitored.
Unfortunately, monitoring and/or recording such telephone calls through the IP multimedia session protocols is not as simple. First, the session is multimedia, such that it may combine two or more different types of data. Second, the session does not pass through a central switching matrix, as IP communication does not feature such a matrix. Thus, such communication is relatively diffuse, even across a WAN (wide area network) or LAN (local area network).
The situation is further complicated by the topology of the IP network, which consists of switch boxes, routers and bridges, and which may prevent any recording and/or monitoring system from accessing such communication sessions that are routed on different network segments. In addition, encrypted sessions add a further element of complexity, as access to such sessions is typically only granted to participants, as only participants have access to the necessary information to decrypt the encrypted session.